


I Have to Watch Deadpool!

by September_Wolf



Series: Clint & Tony Brothers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Tony, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Chinese Food, Couch Cuddles, Deadpool Movie - Freeform, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Indiana Jones movie, Protective Tony, Sleepy Cuddles, Stubborn Clint Barton, Tired clint, Tony carries Clint, Younger Brother Clint, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/September_Wolf/pseuds/September_Wolf
Summary: Clint is exhausted from the mission he just went on and falls asleep during the Avenger’s movie night. Leading Tony to take care of him and fluff to follow.





	I Have to Watch Deadpool!

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Fanfiction  
> Avengers  
> Clint and Tony brothers  
> Family and Fluff Category
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these amazing characters.  
> **Please leave comments and reviews; they really do help me decide what to write and what not to write. Thanks for all your support so far; it means a lot.

“So what are we watching tonight?” Tony asked loudly addressing the whole team, who was gathered at the dining room table eating Chinese takeout.

“We should do that thing where everyone picks out a movie, and we rotate,” Natasha piped up eating a spoonful of rice and casting a side-ways glance at Clint, who looked beyond enervated.

Clint had been gone for three days on a mission in Italy, where he had to keep surveillance on a Hydra agent who had intel on S.H.I.E.L.D. Then apprehend him and his coworkers when he went to a meeting to swap the information. Clint observed the target for about 46 hours straight before he finally went to the “top secret” meeting, where Clint took them all out. And on top of that it was a 10 hour flight from New York to Italy and he wasn’t even able to catch some sleep then, because he had to gather and assess all of his equipment on the way to Italy and then fill out paperwork all the way home.

So to say Clint was exhausted would be an understatement of the century. On top of that he was very hungry, ravenous even. He hadn’t been able to catch more than a quick bite between spying on the overweight guy and doing paperwork. And anyone who knows Clint understands that him being tired and hungry at the same time was not a good mix. 

Tony cast a look in Clint’s direction, concerned over his brother’s lack of input because he’s usually making quips and puns in between everyone’s comments.

“Yeah that sounds like a great plan, I’ll go pick out my two, since I’m finished eating,” Bruce said, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

“I think I might join you, if that’s alright,” Steve asked as he got up to throw his remains of his dinner in the trash.

“Sounds good to me, let’s go. Come on Thor, you should join us,” Bruce agreed, having catch the glances thrown in Clint’s direction by Tony and Natasha, and waiting to leave the three alone, if only for a moment.

When the three went into the living room Natasha and Tony turned towards the tired assassin. “Clint. Maybe you should go to bed, you look like you haven’t gotten any sleep,” Natasha commented, putting a hand on Clint’s shoulder.

“Yeah I agree with Spiderwoman, maybe you should go catch up on your beauty sleep. It’s just movie night, and Thor and Steve pick out the same movies every time anyway,” Tony encouraged while picking up the empty take out containers from the table and throwing them away.

Clint shook his head, whether it was in objection or to clear his head is unknown to the three of them. “I’m fine guys, really…” Clint futilely protested shaking off Natasha’s hand and pushing his chair back from the table.

“Bull! I call bull! You look like you’re impersonating a zombie from the Walking Dead right now! How are you going to sit through several hours of movies on a comfy sofa and not fall asleep?” Tony argued coming over to Clint’s side and he stood up.

“For once I agree with Tony on this one, Clint. Go to bed.” Natasha insisted, getting up and making her exit into the living room, leaving the two brothers to work it out on their own.

Clint let out a huffed frustrated and shook his head, which was a bad idea, causing dark spots dance in front of his vision when he became light headed. Clint began to sway backwards.

Tony reached out and caught his brother, when he started to sway looking ready to pass out. “Yep, you are definitely going to bed mister. Right now, let’s go,” Tony concluded leaving no room for arguments.

“But Tonyyyy…” Clint whined leaning heavily on his older brother, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Can I at least try to watch the first movie? We just bought Deadpool and I’ve been really wanting to watch it.”

“No buts, Clint. You can barely keep your eyes open now! How do you expect to watch a whole movie?” Tony exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his younger brother’s waist and moving them in the direction of the elevator.

“Pleaseeee Tonyyy…I’ll stay awake, and if I fall asleep you can just leave me there or bring me up to my room, okay? Please.” Clint pleaded looking up at Tony with wide, glassy eyes.

Tony stopped and looked up at the ceiling, praying to God for some patience. He let out a deep breath and turned them around to go towards the living room. “Fine, you can try to watch the first movie, and if you fall asleep anytime throughout it then you have to go to that charity dinner with me Friday,” Tony relented.

Smiling and happy Clint responded, “Deal.”

The two brothers made their way into the living room and took up the seats left for them on the couch. Questioning glances came from a few of the Avengers while others just shook their heads at the pair. 

Clint pulled up his legs onto the couch and rest his head on top of his knees, while Tony stretched his feet out onto the coffee table and put a pillow behind his back. “We are watching Deadpool first so I can win this bet,” Tony announced looking around at the rest of the team for acceptance.

They all agree and put the movie in, relaxing into their designated spots as Deadpool started up on the TV screen. Bruce and Steve were stretched out in their own recliners; Thor was taking up a whole love seat, leaving Natasha on the couch with the two brothers.

I was an ongoing battle for consciousness with Clint, but thankful the movie was full of action and comedy—which are the two things Clint loves the most in movies—and it does a pretty good job at keeping him awake. 

By the end of the movie Clint hadn’t fallen asleep once, not to say that he wasn’t close a few times, but he’d won the bet. Tony had kept a careful eye on his younger brother as well as some of the other Avengers, wanting to see who’d win this bet.   
And as the credits rolled down the screen, Tony accepted defeat and threw his hands up in the air, “Okay, fine. You win. Congratulations,” he said exasperated and looked towards his brother.

Clint just smiled and said tiredly, “I told you, I really wanted to see that movie.” And with that Clint situated himself so his head was in Tony’s lap and feet going sideways on the couch. “Now, what are we going to watch?” Clint asked giving a big yawn that would’ve gave a lion a run for its money.

“Let’s watch Indiana Jones. We’ll get Steve caught up on some of the good 20th century movies,” Bruce offered and put the movie in the DVD player. 

As the movie started up, Clint started to finally lose the struggle with sleep and his eyes fluttered closed. Tony seeing his brother falling asleep decided to help him along and began to run his fingers through Clint’s shaggy blonde hair. 

Almost purring at the sensation, Clint murmured something softly and fell deeper into sleep.

Bruce asked Jarvis gently to turn the lights down, as Steve turned the volume down on the TV, and Natasha laid a nearby blanket over her partner. They were a team and they looked out for one another even when one Hawk was too stubborn for his own good.

 

The rest of the Avengers made it through four more movies, before they too started to drift off to sleep. Thor yawned before laying his head on the back on the love seat, Natasha was curled up like a cat with her eyes getting heavy, but Tony was still awake having been used to not sleeping while working non-stop for days on random projects in his lab. Steve and Bruce, who were tired but still functional, moved to turn off the TV and coax the rest of them into their respective rooms, Steve took on Thor as Bruce helped wake up Natasha.

Tony, breaking his gaze from the TV, looked around and saw his teammates dragging their feet as they made their way to their beds, and he decided against waking Clint up. Tony, as gently as he could, snaked an arm under Clint’s knees and another around his back, lifting his younger, smaller brother into his arms and began the journey to bed.

Deciding to forgo Clint’s room, which was on the other side of the tower, Tony took them both in the direction of his room. Being careful to not rustle Clint in case he might wake up, Tony used the wall to help hold up Clint as he opened the door to his room single-handedly. 

After successfully opening the door and not waking his slumbering brother, Tony carried Clint over to his bed and gently laid him down. Tony drew the sheets up and tucked his younger brother in, brushing Clint’s hair away from his face and pressing a light kiss on his forehead. “Night, Clint. Get some sleep,” Tony whispered before making his way to the other side of his king-sized bed and getting in.

When Tony got in bed he laid staring up at the ceiling and thought about all that Clint and he have been though together in the past years, New York, the aftermath of Loki and even Afghanistan, and some of the recent battles that have had repercussions on the two of them both mentally and physically. The two have endured a plethora of circumstances, some good and others bad, and as a result they’re bond is stronger than ever, just as a brother’s bond should be.

Tony’s thoughts were interrupted when Clint rolled over and snuggled up against his chest. Smiling, Tony slung an arm around Clint’s back and drew him in closer, other hand going to Clint’s hair to run through the blonde streaks. Of course none of the past events mattered now, because they have each other and will help pull the other out of the “mud” when needed, and that’s good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and reviews; they are really appreciated.


End file.
